The present invention relates generally to infant and baby products. More specifically, the present invention relates to a baby bottle dryer and organizer.
With a baby in the house, it is necessary to keep a plentiful supply of clean, dry baby bottles on hand. Also, in a daycare setting where there are numerous babies/infants to care for, it is even more essential to have plenty of clean, dry, sanitary baby bottles on hand. Given the odd shapes of baby bottles, nipples and caps and rings, it is often difficult and very time consuming to hand dry these pieces. It is essential, however, for the health of the child, that water not be allowed to sit within a bottle, nipple or cap for days on end. Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus into which the bottles, nipples and caps can be inserted and automatically dried. The present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention, the baby bottle dryer and organizer, is devised to quickly and conveniently dry the entire inside of a baby bottle while also drying the bottles nipple and cap. The baby bottle dryer and organizer consists of a number of angled posts onto which bottles are set for drying and storing. There is also a tray with short vertical posts located along the top of the machine onto which nipples and caps are placed for drying and storage. A fan located on the side of the box circulates air through the posts and up into the bottles and nipples.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that automatically dries baby bottles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that also automatically dries baby bottle nipples and caps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used to organize and store baby bottles, nipples and caps.